It's Only Forever
by Skye Bonds
Summary: It's been three years since She conquered the labyrinth. Sarah is now raising Toby since their parents took off. One night Jareth comes to claim Toby as his Heir and take him with him, but Sarah doesn't want that. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/n HI don't own any part of Labyrinth or references to any other well known thing so don't own don't sue also this is my first Labyrinth fanfic plz be honest but kind let me know how it is.

Chapter 1

It has been three years since that fateful day Sarah Williams conquered the labyrinth. She is in her room preparing for an upcoming audition. She had just put Toby to bed; she is raising him now since their parents took off and left them.

"Meg, As my father lay dying he said to me when I'm in heaven child I will send the angel of music to you ….," She rehearses her monologue.

**THUD**

"Toby must be up out of bed," Sarah grumbles.

She goes into the room and tries to turn on the light it won't come on.

She had seen this happen only once before three years before. She looks around cautiously for the goblins and their egotistical king. She did not see any trace of them, so she turned to go check the breaker.

"Hello, Sarah thought you had rid yourself if me didn't you," a familiar voice that gave her goose bumps said quietly.

She turned around to find herself standing uncomfortably close to the goblin king.

"Yes, and what do you want now?" Sarah asks hushed trying to sound brave and unsurprised, but anxiety still rang in her voice.

"I am just here to collect my heir to the throne perhaps you know him, your little brother, Toby," Jareth replies coolly.

"can I see you in the hallway please?" Sarah asks quietly.

"OK, but only for a moment for I am very busy," Jareth states uninterested.

" Why are you taking him don't you understand he's only four," Sarah protests loudly.

"Yes, I do but I need to train him and that takes years," Jareth retorts.

He turned to open the door and take the sleeping child.

"Wait," Sarah pleads.

"What is it?" Jareth asks his voice full of impatience.

"You like to make deals don't you," She says.

This intrigues Jareth thoroughly.

"Yes," Jareth replies very attentively.

"How about if we find my parents, and I will go to the gobbling kingdom with you instead of him," She proposes.

"Well, my dear Sarah I am going to have to take some time to think about your most intriguing proposition," Jareth replies.

They stand there a moment in silence. Jareth is trying to figure out how to use that to his advantage, while Sarah is trying to figure out what he is thinking.

"Precious Sarah, I will generously take you up on your offer if…," Jareth says with a sly smirk on his face

Sarah doesn't like the sound of it from the precious Sarah and the smirk to the if .It did not usually end well for her, but she thought maybe this time might be different.

"If," Sarah repeats.

"If you marry me," he replies with chuckle.

"Never," she says defiantly.

"Alright then I will just have to take Toby back with me as I intended to," He states.

"Wait." Sarah calls. "Do you promise that if I agree to marry you Tobey can stay here and live a happy and normal life?" She inquires.

"You have my word," He replies.

She deliberates for a moment trying to figure out how much she can trust his word and if she is willing to give up her dreams for her brother.

"Well," He impatiently remarks.

"Ok. I'll do it," She reluctantly agrees.

"Are you sure, because once you leave with me there is no returning,: he informs her.

"Yea, I am," she responds her voice dripping with sadness of lost dreams and never being able to see her brother again.

"Sawah, I had dat bad dweam again," says a sleepy little Toby rubbing his eyes.

"Hold on I gotta put him to bead then we can settle this," She tells Jareth.

"Just hurry I am a very busy man," Jareth replies.

"You aw da Gobwin King stay away fwom my sistew ," Toby tells him trying to seem all big and brave.

"I am going to have to go with him Toby, so I am going to try and find mom and dad, so that you can live with them.," She tells the little boy.

Toby just stood there looking like he was about to just burst into tears.

"I have a idea," he says excitedly.

"What is it little man?" Sarah asked her little brother.

"How about both of us go wif him," Toby suggests.

"No, you need to grow up here happily and normally," she told him.

"But I don't wann be sepewated fwom you Sawah," Toby sobbed.

Jareth gives her this just give in look. She shoots a refusal look back. He knows that if he did not do something fast she would make him leave without either her or Toby.

"Think about it Sarah you are the only stable home this little boy has and you are going to rip him from it to try to keep me away from him?" Jareth says cunningly.

"You do have a point, but I want what is best for him," Sarah retorts.

"Would that not be staying in a stable home and with the one person he knows he can rely on," he states.

"You have a point that I can't fight," Sarah admits defeated.

With that Jareth agreed to give them a few days to pack what is most important to them and sell the rest. They had everything done in two days. Then the three of them went to the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah hated this, but it was for Toby. She kept telling herself that over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sawah, we need to go back I fowgetted something," Toby tells her.

"What did you forget?" she asks.

"Wancewot," he starts to tear up.

"Jareth, can we go back he forgot his favorite toy and he won't sleep without it?" Sarah asks hoping he would say yes.

"I will take you back for the bear in exchange for a kiss," Jareth says slyly.

"No way," she replies.

"Then I guess he won't get his bear, and it will be entirely your fault," Jareth retorts.

"Pwease Sawah," Toby begs.

"Oh, alright," She gives in.

She walks up to Jareth and kisses him on the cheek. He was true to his word. Toby went into his old room and grabbed his bear.

DING DONG DING DONG.

"Please stay with him I will be right back," She requests as she runs off.

"Dad Ilene, what brings you by?" Sarah asks.

"We thought about how you have had to give up some of your fun years to raise him, and we wanted to give the rest of them to you by taking him with us," they explain.

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't hold any grudges about you two running off and leaving me to raise him," She responds.

"Plus he is happy and has a stable life with me," She continues.

"Sarah please don't fight us, we still have full custody of him and the law is on our side," her step mom says.

"Ugh fine, I'll go get Toby so you two can snatch him from what he knows to be raised by a nanny instead of by the two of you," She retorts.

"Sarah don't be hateful to us," her dad pleads.

"Toby our parents are here and they decided they want you to live with them," She tells her little brother.

"But, I don't want to go wif dem," he began to cry.

"I know, but the law is on their side," she explains.

"Is there anything I can do t to help?" Jareth asks.

"Yes can you get his stuff,"She asks.

"Yes," he replies.

She takes Toby downstairs to their parents, and then brings his stuff down.

"Bye bye Sawah I will miss you," Toby sobbed.

"I will miss you, too buddy," she replies.

Her parents then take her little brother and leave. She and Jareth go back to the palace. She walks into Toby's room and looks around. She finds his stuffed animals. She holds it tight.

"Are you alright precious?" Jareth asks as he takes a few steps back to look in the doorway.

"Yes; I just can't believe that he's going to be raised by a nanny and that there is nothing I can do to stop them," Sarah replies.

She starts to tear up and lightly cry and then she drops to her knees in defeat. Jareth not knowing what to do he thinks of a way to try and comfort her. He walks over to help her up.

"What if there was a way," he says.

"Is there?" she asks desperately.

" Yes, you could get custody of Toby and take him back on the fact they abandoned him," he informs her.

"But it would be their word against mine and plus I can't afford a lawyer," she says unsure.

" How about if I am your lawyer, and can you find people who will testify on your behalf," he suggests.

"Yes, and I can I do believe," she states happily.

"Then it is settled," He says.

"Oh my goodness thank you," She responds.

She flings her arms around his neck in a hug. The next day she goes to her old boss, Mr. Bertoliando, and gets him to hire her back and asks him to testify for her. She goes to, Mr. Jones, Mrs. Lokey, Srta. Diaz, Mr. Bowman, Mrs. Sanford, and Mr. Ramsey, her high school teachers and asks them to testify for her. She also goes to the daycare Toby goes to, Ms. Suzanne, Ms. Melissa, Ms. Shelia, and Ms. Becca, his present and past teachers and asks testify for her. They all agreed to help her out. She then files the paperwork and has the letter telling her parents when, where, and what the case will be over. The next few months are spent preparing for the trial.

Finally the day of the trial has arrived. Everyone gets ready for the trial. Jareth looked very different he had brown hair and looked very much mortal.

"Wow, you look snazzy," Sarah says.

"Why thank you," Jareth replies.

They head to the court house in the town that Sarah and Toby have grown up in.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Green," announces the bailiff.

"Please be seated," the judge says.

"The Case of Sarah Christine Williams vs. Robert and Ilene Williams over the custody of on Tobias Kyle Williams is now open," The judge says.

"Counselors, please call your character witnesses at this time," The judge continues.

The first one is sworn in and takes the stand.

"Mr. Bertoliando, please tell us how you know Sarah Williams," Her parents' lawyer asks.

"She is an employee of mine at the Pizzeria," Mr. Bertoliando answers.

"What kind of employee is she?" the lawyer asks.

"She is a wonderful employee, she does not complain she comes in on time and she works hard the only time she ever missed work, left early, or came in late was when there was an emergency with Toby," Mr. Bertoliando continues.

Next they brought in her teachers.

"Mr. Jones, How do you know Sarah?"asks the lawyer

"I was her algebra II teacher her senior year of high school," answers Mr. Jones.

"What kind of student was Sarah?" the lawyer asks.

"She was delightful, she turned her work in on time and passed her tests she only missed if there was an emergency with her brother," Mr. Jones replies.

"Mrs. Lokey, how do you know Sarah?" asks the lawyer.

"I was her government teacher her senior year of high school," answers Mrs. Lokey.

"Srta. Diaz, How do you know Sarah," asks the lawyer.

" She was in my Spanish IV class," answers Srta. Diaz.

"Was she a good student?" asks the lawyer.

" Oh yes, she was a delight to have in class" answers Srta. Diaz.

They continue to go through the witnesses who all sing Sarah's praises, but everyone does admit to her being a bit of a day dreamer. After this the judge goes into his office to deliberate for a little bit, and he comes back in and calls court back into session.

"I have reached a decision," announces the judge


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Recap

It is 3 years after the Labyrinth and Sarah has agreed to marry the Goblin King in order to try and let her little brother have a normal life, but Toby wants to live with her because she has raised him the past year by herself since her parents left. They show up and take Toby away. She has taken them to court to try and get her brother back, and the judge has just made a decision, but has not announced it yet.

"I will award custody of one Tobias Kyle Williams to one Sarah Christine Williams," the judge proclaims.

Sarah just sighs with relief, and her parents sigh with defeat. Sarah walks over to her parents.

"I will be by in three days to pick up Toby and his things," Sarah tells her parents nicely.

"Ok," they respond.

The next three days are spent getting things ready for Toby to move back with Sarah. The morning that she and Jareth are to go and get Toby and his things Sarah is in for a surprise. Jareth had actually cut his hair and bought some stylish casual mortal clothing. He looked very attractive though Sarah would never let him know.

"Good morning Precious," Jareth calls as she enters the dining room.

"Mor …," she is stopped in her tracks by the transformation.

"Do you like?" he asks amused by her response.

"It's ok," replies Sarah trying appear unaffected.

She eats her breakfast of mixed fruit, grapes and apples and bananas and strawberries, finishes getting ready, and they leave to go get her brother.

"How will we get his stuff back and not let my parents suspect anything?" she inquires.

"I have a car waiting for us when we get to your world," he tells her.

"Perfect" is all Sarah says.

He holds on to her as they apporate to her world. They appear about five minutes outside of her parents' town. There was a nice little classic mustang waiting for them.

"Nice car," states Sarah impressed by his selection of car.

"OF course," he replies cocky tone in his voice.

They get in the car and drive through the town.

"Wow, this is a nice area," Sarah remarks as they drive through the neighborhood.

They pull into the drive way of a really nice Victorian house that looked like something out of a fairytale.

"We're here," Jareth says.

They walk up to the door and she rings the doorbell. Her step mom answers.

"Hi, Ilene we are here to get Toby and his things," Sarah says.

"Who is your friend, Sarah?" inquires Ilene as Robert walks into the room.

"Yes, Sarah, who is the young man?" her dad also asks.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Williams I am Jareth, Sarah's fiancé," Jareth introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you Jareth," they both reply surprised to see that Sarah had been dating and is engaged.

"Dad, Ilene, he's kidding," Sarah immediately says.

They gave a very awkward laugh and a sigh.

"SSSSAAAWWWAAAHHH," Toby calls excitedly as he runs down the stairs.

He tackle hugs her.

"Hi, Jaweth," Toby says as he looks up.

"Hi, Toby," Jareth responds.

"Let's grab your stuff and go," Sarah says to Toby.

They pretend to have a long drive ahead of them so they can get out of there faster.

Jareth, Toby, and Robert go to get the boxes and load them into the trunk.

"I think Jareth likes you," Ilene says slyly when the guys were out of the room.

"What makes you think that?" Sarah inquires curiously.

"Because of the way he looks at you when you are not looking," Ilene responds.

Sarah just blows this off thinking her step mother is reading **WAY** too much into things.

After numerous trips up and down stairs they load the last of Toby's stuff into the car and leave her parents' house. They drive out of the town, go to where they got the car, and then they finally apporate to the underground. They unpack Toby's things and go to bed.

"Happy birthday, Sarah," both Jareth and Toby greet her as she comes into the dining room the next morning.

"Thank you," She replies smiling.

They all eat a nice breakfast of missed fruits. She opens her gifts.

She gets some beautiful dresses, shirts, and earrings. She also got books, and drawing pads.

"Sarah, in honor of your birthday I am going to throw a ball," Jareth announces.

"Jareth, you don't have to do that," Sarah responds to his announcement.

"I know, but it is too late arrangements have been made, and there are outfits for tonight in your and Toby's rooms," He replies.

They spent the day just relaxing and doing activities that Sarah likes to do like reading and watching movies. She goes up to her room and finds a beautiful lilac ball gown with a full skirt bell sleeves and fitted bodice. She also found a beautiful pearl necklace and earrings. Lying on top of the jewelry was note that said that she to wear that to her party. That evening she enters the ballroom, but it is almost unrecognizable it is like something from a enchanted peach induced dream. The candles are softly lit, there are crystals hanging from the chandelier, the walls are a very pretty iridescent color like the inside of a bubble with a pearl color underlay. Sarah has not seen a ballroom this breathtaking and full of people since her last trip to the labyrinth. She sees Jareth; her heart beat accelerates continuously and more butterflies enter her stomach the closer he gets.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" Jareth asks extending his gloved hand.

"Yes, you may," she replies taking his hand.

They were walking to the dance floor when she feels a tug on her skirt. She looks down to see Tobey.

"Sawah, I sweepy," Toby says rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, I'll put you to bed," she responds. "I'll be right back," she continues.

She takes the tired tot to his room and tucks him in. When she returns to the ballroom there was a path directly to the center of the floor. There he was the goblin king holding a single red rose. They smile at each other. She takes his hand and he put his hand on her waist and they glide across the dance floor to a familiar song.

"_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes….,."_Sarah hears a voice sing.

Sarah looks around to see who is singing.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars," _the voice sings again.

She looks up to see that it is Jareth singing to her. The song ends and they walk outside. She looks up at the sky and takes a breath. She feels like it is now or never.

"Jareth," She breaks the silence.

"Yes precious," he replies.

"Why have you done all this?" she inquires.

"What have I done?" he retorts trying to play coy.

" taking toby those years ago, letting me rescue him, allowing me come with Toby when you came to reclaim him, helping me get him back, and throwing me this ball in honor of my birthday all when you had no obligation too," she answers.

"Is it not obvious precious," he asks.

"Is what not obvious?" she inquires.

He does not say a word he just scoops her up in his arms and kisses her.

No words are needed the kiss has said it all.

a/n please leave reviews.


End file.
